Machi Goes to Prison
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: [With Gee 'N' Mikey Way and Kureno goodness!] Ever wondered what it would be like if Machi went to prison? If Kyo was there too, but he got kicked out the window? If Momiji was a fly and got squished? If Mikey Way was a car sales men? Q's are A'ed here!


**A/N:**

**Okay… so, this was based off a dream I had. The way it happens has changed a bit, but the same, general plot is there.**

**(With Gee, Mikey and Kureno goodness, lol).**

**I'm not in it. I've been replaced with MACHI. Lololol.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**NOTE: VERY OOC. You could even say its AU, as it makes no sense at all. Includes Machi and Kyo.**

**ALSO NOTE: If you wanna skip the plot and get straight to the randomness, go to the first BOLD sentence in the story.**

_Machi Goes to Prison. _

Whispers met her ears as she walked down the wet, brick pavement inside the prison gates. Cell after rusty cell went by her like a leaf caught in the wind. She eyed her surroundings.

"Where's my cell?" She asked again; she was getting impatient of walking around in those heavy, prison boots in that ugly, orange prison uniform with those painful prison chains around her wrists and ankles. She was sick of the hungry stares she got as they headed closer and closer to where she was going. She poked the warden who was holding her arm.

"I asked you a damned question!" She yelled, her quaking across the almost silent hall. Cellmates came up to the bars to see the commotion. "Tell me…" She paused, looking for a name badge, but couldn't find one.

"Don't be impatient, lass." The warden smirked, tugging her along at a faster pace. "Your cellmate is waiting for you. I'm sure you'll fit in well with him."

Machi, as she was known as, thought momentarily before yelling in a very high pitched manor.

"Male?!" She yelled. "I'M STUCK WITH A MALE! ARE YOU BOUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND? HE'LL RAPE ME, HE WILL!"

The warden didn't speak; just let a sly smirk cross his lips again. Machi silenced herself as they came to an abrupt halt. The warden unlocked the cell door with a key and shoved her inside.

"Have a nice night." He grinned mischievously, before walking off. Machi whipped around to inspect her cellmate. She gasped.

"Hey." She raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you Yuki's cousin?"

"Aren't you Yuki's girlfriend?" The guy replied with the same gritty tone that he had always used when they were in high school. She could remember him. He was,

"Kyo?" She asked. "That's your name, right?"

"Yup." Kyo stood up and scratched his carrot-topped head. He looked her up and down. "What are you in here for?"

"I killed Yuki." Machi said emotionlessly, kicking her feet along the floor. "You?"

"I supposedly killed my Mum." Kyo's face twisted in disgust. "Stupid Akito."

"Who's Akito?" Machi remembered Yuki talking about a person called Akito. She never did find out who he or she was.

"No one you need to know about." Kyo glared at her. Machi sat down on the bed opposite his. Silence shrouded the two.

"Thanks." Kyo finally said, biting at his nails and flicking his now shoulder length, ginger hair away from his face. His crimson eyes pierced hers. "You did something I could never do."

Machi smiled at him, her face lighting up. "I'm glad someone is happy about it." She paused. "I knew I wasn't the only one."

Suddenly, Machi flung herself at Kyo, her arms wrapping around his waist. A familiar POOF! Filled the air. Machi rolled her eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked. He nodded his little cat head. "Good."

**Machi picked Kyo up and kicked him out the window. **She watched as he fell and made a splat sound on the wet concrete outside.

"HA!" She hollered, waving her arms around. "You suck!"

Suddenly! In the name of GOD!AKITO a fly came and bit her nose. But that fly was really Momiji in disguise.

"Damn you." Machi said, squishing him. Then Machi jumped out the window she kicked Kyo out of and escaped the prison.

.xxx.

"Yes," She repeated for the 47th time. "I want a car with the breaks cut."

The man at the desk of the car sales shop, (which happened to be Mikey Way), slapped his hands across the desk.

"Are you crazy!" He asked her, "You'll die!"

"That's the whole point." She sighed.

"I SPENT MY HIGHSCHOOL CAREER SPIT ON AND SHOVED TO AGREE SO I COULD WATCH ALL MY HEROS SELL A CAR ON TV" Gerard suddenly burst in singing. Machi admired his new, blonde hair.

"I shall get you the car you need!" Declared Gee. "TO THE SUPER GEE MOBILE."

But Machi didn't go, because her mother told her not to go into stranger's cars. In the end, Machi bought a normal car and cut the breaks herself.

.xxx.

"AWESOME." Machi hollered as she drove the cut-breaks car down the street. "La, la, la!"

Suddenly, Kureno burst in the car! And at that same moment, it began to rain! AND MACHI WAS ABOUT TO DRIVE OFF A CLIFF BACKWARDS WITH NO BREAKS!

(Seriously. I dreamt that.)

"Oh no." Kureno said solemnly, his black suit covered in very evident cum splat stains. "I'm going to die."

Machi held her breath and flew out the car door, leaving Kureno to drown in the ocean.

"I DON'T WANNA BE A MURDERER." Gee sung from behind a bush. Machi threw a rock at him.

.xxx.

"NO."

Machi flung up in her bed, her pants clearly soiled.

"Are you alright, Machi dear?" Yuki asked her, sitting up in bed and petting her shoulder. "You look pale… can I get you a drink?"

"No…" She said. "I'd prefer a knife."

**A/N:**

**Alright.**

**That was VERY weird.**

**But I was high off sugar when I wrote it and high off sugar when I fell asleep and partially dreamt it.**

**NOTE: The last line implies she's about to do as her dream does and kill Yuki, therefore making her dream a foresight into the future. **


End file.
